PPGZ: Mystery and crazyness
by Animeforever14loverforanime1
Summary: We think all of this is just crazy. right now where in a fight with that slut princess. Yes she more a slut, hooker, and a bitch than she is a person. How did we even get in a fight with her in the first place well lets just say me Kaoru is how oh i think i left out that princess is also a hoe. I am the writer i did the summary like this because i did not want to spoil the book!
1. What they look like

Hiiiii! Im the writer and im here to tell u what all of the charecters look like Yeahhhh!... I did make up some of these charecters and i am willing if u write ur own story to use them if u want just leave me a coment and i will get back to u. I might spell some things wrong don't get mad first story...  
Creacher. Insterments. Age.  
Momoko- Hyper Blossom- Unknown- Bass- 16  
Miyako- Rolling Bubbles- Unknown- Piano- 16  
Kaoru- Powered Buttercup- Unknown- Lead singer/ sometimes plays bass to and sings- 16  
Nexa- Fighter Bettie- Unknown- DJ- 16  
Keyako- Colorful Buzz- Unknown- Back up singer- 16  
Violet- Hopping Bunny- Unknown- Dancer- 16  
Ally- Musical Butterfly- Unknown- Bass- 16  
Kasy- Shouting Blaze- Unknown- Back up singer- 16  
Maria- Happy Bee- Unknown- DJ- 16  
Black- Jingleing Bell- Drums- 16

Momoko is still a candy freak. SHE IS NOT boy crazy no more. Her hair goes to her butt. She does wear the bow but not so much. She has a C-38 cup breast. She has a ANGEL like figer. She is really popular. She still has her orange and reddish hair. PPGZ form They have 2 different forms. THE SAME ONE and the new one. New one looks like A full black out fit with Hot pink surounding it. Wepons can change but only 2 diferent ones she can control fire. cotten candy eye color.

Miyako still has blonde moments a lot. She is really popular. Has a ANGEL like figer. Her hair is still up in pig tail but reaches her Butt hey are curly still. Sames Momoko with the ppgz stuff. PPGZ uniform same but with blue and controls water same with the weapons. Eletric blue eyes light though. Has a D-38 cup breast.

Kaoru is still sporty but is girly to. She has A GODDES like figer. Is really populare. C-49 BREAST cup. same on the new ppgz out fit but with light green. Can switch wepons a lot has diferent ones and controls a lot of elemnts all of the girls and earth to be exat. she has something like a demon seled in side of her so if u make her mad enough and her eyes go black u are screwed ( P.S worst than BUTCHES DEMON BECAUSE SHE HAS TWO AND THERE SOLOS EMERGE AND YEAH THATS IT). Hair darker than the night sky and light green eyes. Is also a candy freak now! her hair is the longest it goes below her knees.

Nexa light brown hair and the same with every one else has a C-12 And angel like figer. PPgz the same but with light brown. controls souls. Light brown eyes and Very popular in school.

Keyako has bright dirty blond haie with red sreaks. Same ppgz thing but with the color yellow. controls light C-38 and very popular has a goddes figer.

Violet Has light and i mean super light brown hair with purple eyes c-12. Angle like figer has a very populare person in school. Same thing with the ppgz out fit has purple and can control nature.

Ally contros blood and music. Has a goddes like figer has the color gray in uniform in ppgz and is very populare in school. has light yellow eyes and can tell u off if she is mad. has light black hair. c-12

Kasy has green highlights and had red hair. has a c-50 and has a angel like figer and is very populare. same ppgz thing but hasblack as her color and controls darkness.

Maria is one of a populare kid in princesses group has bleack pink hair and yellow eyes. has c-38 and yeah ppgz thing the same is bleach pink. controls minds.

Black has white hair c-38 is bestys with kaoru and is like her twin act the same its just her hair goes to her knees and her ppgz thingy id white and she controls air.

conterparts in the same order a the top.

Kai- Hard Brick- Vampire prince- Bass- 17- 8 pack  
Jay- Eletric Boomer- Vampire prince- Piaon- 17- 8 pack  
Shay- Strong Butch- Vampire prince- Singer/bass somtimes- 17- 8 pack  
Kas- Fast Blizz- Vampire prince- DJ- 17- 8 pack  
Shane- Color Blain- Vampire prince- Back up singer- 17- 8 pack  
Chase- Hyped Blade- Vampire prince- Dancer- 17- 8 pack  
Mason- Headlight Blin- Vampire prince- Bass- 17- 8 pack  
Max- Starlight Blink- Vampire prince- Backup singer- 17- 8 pack  
Axle- Highlight Ball- Vampire prince- DJ- 17- 8 pack  
Blue- Wolf Beast- Vampire prince- Drums- 17- 8 pack

They all look like the girls but with rrbz uniforms have darker colors and yeah.

PPNKGZ

Nia- Going Beserk- Witch- bass- 16  
Nole- Crazy Brat- Witch- Piano- 16  
Mizya- Blizzing Brute- Witch- Singer/bass sometimes- 16  
Miea- Niz Butter- Witch- DJ- 16  
Kiya- Mizcolor Blue- Witch- Backup singer- 16  
Shanya- Music Blake- Witch- Dancer- 16  
Shena- Blingdinglight BabyB- Witch- Bass- 16  
Artis- Paint BB- Witch- Back up singer- 16  
Anna- Snowfall Baling- Witch- DJ- 16  
Hiya- HeyHey BayJ- Witch- Drums- 16

Look like the girls with different Same powers anly brute does not have too demons traped inside of her and Hiya does not tell people off are the gfs of the rrbz right now.  
ppgz some times sing together i will try to put up the first real chapter now but we will see yeah!


	2. chapter one: The slut and the Pevertes

HIIII everyone! How are u? I want to tell u who got me into writing ppgz books. When i first found the site i found the author Darkpurplevampiregirl. Then i read the books and was so amazed and wanted to write books like that. Well then I found the author IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 and i loved the books that i read and at that point i was way to scared to write because of people might say but after reading books from these authors they inspired me. I felt like if i could write like i was not scared then maybe just may be my books could be like theres amazing and inspire people to write than hell yeah im gonna go for it. I also thought that if i could make my books amazing and good and they read it than maybe i was a good writer maybe this how i can escape reality by writing books have two of my favored authors read them then maybe this is what i should if IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 or Darkpurplevampiregirl is reading this than maybe just maybe im a good writer. OHHHHH! And if IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 i really mean what i am saying so keep writing book and if u are reading it just maybe u could give me an idea of what i should write for my next book. And if either of u are reading this is coming for my heart and soul im telling all the truth none of this is a lie. Now to the book:)

Kaoru P.O.V.

My alarm clock went off and i was half asleep and through it at the wall. Momoko my best frined/ sister/ person who i live with/ person who helps pay bills like all of 10 of us in our warehouse we made into a house/ person im in a band with like all 10 of us/ person who just dumped a bucked of cold ass frezingfucking water on me and yelled " GET UR FUCKING ASS UP KAORU BEFORE I GET YOUR TWIN(not really twin we just act like it) TO COME AND U OUT OF THE FUCKING BED"!. It was like this every morning and it doesn't bother me and if any of this ever change I think I would hang my self no really I would. I got out of bed walked over to the bathroom that was in my room took a really hot shower and got out. I put a light green towel around me. I went to the sink brushed me teeth and walked out of the bathroom. my twin Black was standing there with a very happy smile. " can I use ur bathroom sis to take a shower"? Sure go on Black I don't care. " Oh! bye the way i put your school uniform on ur bed. Miyako will be in to do ur hair ah and do ur make up please". Ok love u now go take ur shower. " Ok love u to sis". I walked over to my bed grabed my black see through bra and put it on. I grabed my black laced panties out of my dresser. I put on a light button up long sleve shirt, a black skirt, green bealt that went with it, my ppgz belt, and a black lether jacket. Oh and my shoues where brown hightheals that went to my knees.

I walk over to my make up table and put on my light green eyeshadow, black eyeliner, maskera, blush and ohh wheres my lip gloss. HEEYYYY MOMOKO WHERE IS MY CHERRY LIP GLOSS?! " OH IM SO SORRY I FOR GOT TO GIVE IT BACK TO U". She runs in my room and gives it to me. Thank u. "welcome" she runs out of my room. I get up grab my back pack and walk down stairs. I see all my sisters. Black had the same look are me but with white and black shoues. Same thing with miya and momo and violet. hey wheres every one else? " They took a trip" says miya. WHY DIDN'T THEY TAKE MEEEEE? Well u really needed to go to school. " oh ok" " come on miya im driving" Momo says. Black ur riding with meeee! " OKKKKK HELL YEAHH I GET TO LISTEN TO GOOD MMUSIC!". "HEYY". Momo says. Lets get to fucking school.

AT SCHOOL KAORU P.O.V.

Well looks like me and Black have every class together and u and miya have every class together Momo. Oh looks like we have 1st periode together. Yeahh Lets gooo.

LUNCH TIMEEEE

Kaorus Pov

Hey guy. EVeryone: heyyy SIS. We all walk into the lunchroom. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON I YELL. All the boy in the school look at us and yell our names Kaoru momoko miyako violet. now where surounded by guys well intill that slut himiko came in. She was whereing see through panties and a see through bra and had so much clevch showing. What a slut we all say as the boys run to her side giving her complments.

Me and my friend think this is just crazy. Right now where in a fight with that slut hemiko. Yess she is a slut, a bitch, a thought, a hooker than she is a person. How did we even get in this fight well cause of me Kaoru Ohhhh! did i say she was a hoe well I guess I left that out! let me tell u how we got into this fight.

We all got our lunches and went to sit down and guess who showed up in front of me. Himiko. there was a large group of girls suround some girls and boys that look like they where dating. What do u want Bitch. Im not a Bitch she says. If anything u and ur twin and ur friend are the bitches and sluts. I guess My twin got angre and so did i cause this is what happened next. Oh we are not the slutes or the Bitches or anything we are the nice people says miyako. WHAT THE HELL ARE U TALKING ABOUT HIMEKO ME AND MY TWIN YELL OUT. oh and u are the slute bitch hoe thought hooker Prostatuted would u like me to go on black says i also say this to. " OH an du know what Kaoru u will never have a boy friend and every thing u two just said and everything and that is what u said is u. now i was PISSED REALLY PISSED u want to know how because of my eyes turned Black flat Black and my twin and my sisters had to hold me back. where there where student they where now looking at me and my sisters.

Shay/Butches POV

There was this hot mama standing the arguing with the slut himiko but i have to amite here pussy that i can see throgh her under wear is calling my name. But her eyes went black and her sisters had to hold her back an dthey where telling her to take deep beathes and to just came dome. she finaly was comed down and they let her go now i could see her eyes. They where light green amaing. out of no where himiko was on the ground with blood coming out of her mouth and there was blood on the dark haired hotty and a white haired hotty that my brother blue took an intrest in. we total for got our gfs where on our laps. we turn around oh yeah we all turn around where over we all say. they had tears and speeded away.


	3. singing compition

okok. IM BACKHELL YEAH BITCH I ROCK. SORRY that was my best friend in the whole world i made Blacks personality and shit like hers so it like her. friend: LETS GET TO THE STORY BITCH'S. SORRY ABOUT THAT AGAINGGG NOW IM TELLING MY FRIEND KATE TO STOP.

Momokos Pov

Hey kaoru princess says how about a sing of. Bitch u cant beat her Balck says. Oh yeah watch me Bitch. WHHHAATT DIIIDD U JUST CALL HER! A BITCH PINKY. HEY ONLY MY BOYFRIEND AND FRIEND WELL WHEN I GET A BF CAN CALL ME THAT SLUT. CHALENGE Excped \\. But Kay-chan No but miya get ur instermons and get my bass where going to sing our new song for every one to here. And where going to sing WHAT THE HELL BY AVRIL LAVIGNE.

Princess

What the hell

u say that im messing with ur head

yeah yeah yeah yeah

Cant stop cause im having to much fun

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Your on ur knees begging pleases stay with me

but honestly i just nedd to be a little crazy

All my lif ive benn good but now

whoa im thinking

what the hell

All i want to do is mess around

and i dont really care about

if u love me

if u hate me

u cant save me baby baby

All my life ive been good but now

whoa whoa

what the hell

what what what

what the hell

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

so what if i go out on a million dates

you never call or listen to me any ways

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Id rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

dont get me wrong i just need some time to play

yeah

your on your knees begging pleases stay with me

but honestly

i just need to be a little crazy

All my life ive been good but now

whoa im thinking

what the hell

All i want to do is mess around

And i dont really care about

If u love me

If you hate me

you cant save me baby baby

All my life ive been good but now

Whoa whoa

what the hell

la la la la la la la la

whoa whoa

la la la la la la la la

whoa whoa

u say that im messing with ur head

boy i like messing in ur bed

yeah im messing with ur head

whan im messing in b..

All my life ive been good but know

whoa im thinking

all i want to do is mess around

and i dont care

all my lif ive been good but now

whoa im thinking

what the hell

all i want to do is mess around

and i dont really care about

if u love me

if u hate me

u cant save me baby baby

all my life ive been good but now

whoa whoa

what the hell

la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

me and my sisters where holding our ears. her voice was horible she didnt even sing the song right.

Kaorus pov

ok we are going to sing our new song called crush on u (by TaTa Young after this one there will be another one)(PS iam going to write my own lyrics and put them in here)

Kaoru

I wish up on a star

want to be right where u are

u set my world on fire

Babe i got a crush on u

i wish up on a star

cant u see how right we are

we sould be together

babe i got a crush on u

I used to turn around and walk away

never stoped to play

cause there was no atraction

But in my heart u start to grow on me

kind of a sudently

so now ive changed directions

knowing it might seem strange

love came over me

feeling the luck has changed

do u want me like i want u

I wish up on a star

cant u see how right we are

we should be together

babe i got a crust on u

In this cold world

where dreams are few

babe i want u

is it to much to ask for

Ill take u places where u never been

if u just give in

so babe

it now or never

knowing it might seem strange

love came over me

feeling the luck has changed

do u want me

like i want u

i wish upon a star

want to be right where u are

u set my world on fire

babe i got a crush on u

i wish up on a star

cant u see how right we are

we should be together

babe i got a crush on u

me and u

u and me

living s life of harmony

oh its magic magic

magic babe i got a crush on u

me and u

u and me

living a life of hamony

oh its magic magic magic

babe i got a crush on u

so if u feel

the way i do

would u fancy to

to take a ride

beside me

me and u

u and me

living a life of harmony

its magic

oh its magic

babe i got a crush on u

me and u

u and me

living a life of harmony

its magic

oh its magic

babe i got a crush on u

i wish upon a star

want to be right where u are

u set my world on fire

babe i got a crush on u

i wish upon a star

cant u see how right we are

we should be together

babe i got a crush on u

i wish upon a star

want to be right where u are

u set my world on fire

babe i got a crush on u

ppgz band name - daughter's of the devils

rrbz band name- devil time

ppnkgz- punk princesses

princess- hall of happyness

daughter's of the devil

some people where yelling princesses band name

all the votes are in...


	4. Explnation for the first chapter 4

im so sorry about the first chapter 4:(:(:(:(:( i stoped a chapter 3 and went to the kitchen to fix some food for me and my friend kate u know the one that was in my chapter typing in all capes saying cus words. Well she has the pass word to my computer to get in and i was not logged out of fanfic because i was trying to think of who won the singing contest rest and a fight was.. dont want to spoile it. well she got on and started to write the 4th chapter and when i got back on to see what she did because when i walked back into my room she told me with a shity smirk that she gives u when she has done something and told me to cheack my chapters. and i did and i read the chapter and took it done to explain why it did not sound like i wrote it or even followed the story she only new about the singing contest. so who ever read it im so sorry kate was being crazy like she always is. oh and she also told me that this is what i get for not being with her and her friends at her party. So i had to change the password to my computer to where she wont know so this will never happen again.


	5. i fixed chapter 4 real one hope u like i

HIII! It's me again! Tm going to tell you that in the other chapters they where 13. They 13 in this chapter too.

Miyako's Pov

When kaoru stopped singing everyone was shouting a name we never heard before. They where calling us " Daughter's Of the Devil"!. They named us, our fans named us that!:) So we toke the name and mad it our band name. We beat Himeko That day. We where so happy!^_^ And guess what there was a really populare band " devil Time"! (AKA THE RRBZ) They left and we became very populare with our school. We where really happy " beat that SLUT" Kaoru yelled.

Years later (P.S. They are 16 and they live in the same house all 10 of them and at the same place oh and the RRBZ are 17 datingthe PPNKGZ's and the ppnkgz are 16.)

Violet Pov

I got up when my alarm clock went off. Took a shower did my hair and make up. brushed my teeth and got dressed. I was walking down the stairs to the kitchen when Black walked by. HI BLACK! Hey Violet she says. Where are u going? To take a shower in Kaoru's room. Oh ok see u.

Kaoru pov

Black walken into my room " GET UR ASS UP KAORU BEFORE I JUMP ON UR BED!

I shot up got ready while she took a shower ( ps Same uniforms for school in the other chapters and tthey go to townsvill high ACADEMY.! I did my hair and make up and put on my close. Another day of fucking school. When I walked down Ally was watching the News. " hey did u know there doing a battle of the band's?" NO. we should enter we all yell all 10 of us. EVERYONE: when does it start? Why didnt u tell us? When do we need to sign up? I just found out. It started 3 days ago. Sign up on the way to school. We shot for our cars Black got in my Light green and white Mushing. We got to there and signed up. Now kaoru what try out song our we doing? UMMMMM...

How about Sexy, Naughty, And Bitchy Me?  
...

...

...

...

...

...

.,...

...

...

That sounds great. We put the song we will be singing for try outs on the sheet. Where going to miss school! Every one: No school HELL YEAH!

So we waited in line ran into princesses. Your know where lucky we always cary our insterment's. Yeah. Devil Time. We heard that name and was surprised. They did great we all say. Tey ran to these sluty looking chicks and kissed and hugged them. Punk Princesses. The6 went up. They weren't that bad. They sang a song we all know because we all sing it all the time " she wolf". Then the boy started kiss them and hug them. " Hey we should use our ppgz names as our stage names ( PS the RRBZ and PPNKGZ did that too) Then our name was called " Daughter's of the devil" Its ur turn. We all got on stage and every one was looking at us even the two bands punk princesses and devil time.

What song our u going to be songing. We had just Set up or insterments and I turned around. Our own song that we wrote. The ppnkgz and princesses said show off. It's called " Sexy, Naughty and bitchy me ( really wrote by Tata young) That got and intersting look on the boys faces. I walked up to the micrphone and everyone was looking at me. I didnt let it bother me. All 10 of us said at the same time 12 1234

I started to sing

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me 

And the people that will be going on will be Devil time Punk Princesses Princesses rock Ace Quarter Bla Bla Bla BLa Bla and Daughter of the devil. We start to jump up and down hugging each other screaming and yelling.

We where so happy Than...

Find out what happens in chapter fivee!


End file.
